Just Another Customer
by Mutant of Time
Summary: "A-Arthur!" he cried out in surprise, eyes wide. The young looking, obviously British man called Arthur looked up at Alfred. "Alfred! Wh-what are you doing here! In a prostitute house!" "I might ask you the same!" Alfred replied, still trying to figure out the situation in front of him. Surely Arthur couldn't be just another customer. Could he? Rated M for smut xDD


__**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! xDD Hetalia totally belongs to Hima-papa!**

* * *

_"I'll come back! I promise!" Arthur sobbed, pulling himself away from the crying American, and wiping tears of his own._

_"Make sure to write to me! I'm going to miss you so much!" Alfred said, not wanting to let Arthur go._

_"I will!" Arthur reassured him, and gave him one last hug before getting into the car._

_"Wait!" Alfred called, just as Arthur was about to shut the car door. Arthur peeked his head out and wiped another tear away._

_"What?" he asked._

_"Just wait, okay?" Alfred said, then he ran into his house, coming out 20 seconds later with his favorite action figure._

_"Here, something to remember me by. Take good care of him!" Alfred said, shoving the toy into Arthur's hands. _

_"I-I will!" Arthur said, and then he searched his pockets for something to give Alfred, but couldn't find anything. So instead, he leaned forward slightly and pecked Alfred's cheek._

_"Goodbye, Love," he called, and then shut the car door for good._

_Alfred caressed the spot where Arthur kissed him, and waved sadly goodbye to his childhood friend, and first ever love._

_"_I'll never love again,_" Alfred thought to himself as he trudged back inside the house and to his room. But being only 9, he knew nothing much of love, but what he felt for Arthur was definitely love. And unfortunately for him, that love would never really die away, and he would stay true to his promise._

* * *

Arthur had had a great influence on Alfred's life throughout their childhood. Arthur was the top of their class, and Alfred strived to do the same, earning himself place 4 out of 29. He was proud of that. Arthur also had very good manners, and enjoyed tea and scones, so Alfred improved his own manners, enjoyed scones, and pretended to enjoy tea just as much as Arthur did. Alfred had fallen for Arthur almost immediately when they met, and strived to be like him, since he adored him so much. Arthur never really noticed until a few months before he found out that he had to leave.

Arthur hadn't really fallen in love with Alfred until he noticed that Alfred was so in love with him. He had noticed several signs of this. Alfred would mimic his moves sometimes, and he realized that when he first met Alfred, he had clearly despised tea, and loved soda and munching on greasy hamburgers. But he rarely touched those things after a while into being Arthur's friend. The funny thing was, Alfred was Arthur's only friend, but while Alfred had many friends, he always said Arthur was his best.

Alfred really wanted to be like Arthur. He had high hopes for himself, and set them into play once Arthur left. He took first place in the class, and by 7th grade, he was president of the Student Council. He retained that place through 8th and 9th grade too. 10th grade was where he started taking turns for the worse.

It wasn't bad at first. Alfred decided that he wanted to join the football team in 10th grade, and did so, even when he found out that he would have to give up his place in Student Council if he was to manage football. Alfred balanced his social life, sleep, grades and football for awhile, but his grades started to slip more in 11th grade.

Alfred had tried to forget about Arthur when that happened, because he knew Arthur would be disappointed. So he shoved Arthur away from his mind, and focused more and more on what _he_ wanted, instead of what Arthur would want.

Alfred was pretty much failing school by his senior year, only hanging onto a scholarship for college because of his amazing sports skills, mostly in football. So he held onto that, and began preparing at the end of his senior year for years ahead at college with a sports scholarship. He had no intention of doing the work. He just simply wanted to pass his classes with minimal effort, and get into professional sports.

Oh, the high hopes he had. Sure, they started to slip, but then he gained new hopes. So why hadn't he held onto those? Why had he decided to skip college and give up his scholarship? What in the _world_ was he doing here at the most popular prostitute house? Maybe it's because...he hurt so much that he didn't know what to do with himself, so he threw his life away to live a life of sex and alcoholism, to help numb his pain.

He hurt so much because he had gotten a letter from Arthur, one day just a few weeks before the start of school. It had read,

_Dear Alfred,_

_I hope you are having a nice life. I'm sorry I hadn't written to you before. I was nervous, and scared. I know it must have hurt for you, and I had promised you that I would write. Well, I never really said when. So I'm writing now, and that still counts, right? Anyways, I'm writing to you to let you know that I...I'm breaking one of my promises. I promised I would come back, but I got a wonderful full scholarship to the best college in the entire world, Hetalia Academic College for Enlightened Young Adults. I don't think I'll ever see you again, but I will have you know that I do miss you! Oh, I was kind of wondering how you life was...I'll have you know that I am happily engaged to a young woman by the name of Michelle. She is the most wonderful young lady that you would ever meet. I never thought I would enter a serious love life at this early of an age, but I love her so much, she is so dear to me. I hope you have found a companion as well! Well, please write back, and I send my best wishes to you!_

_Your Friend,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

Alfred had read that letter, and screamed. He was engaged?! Alfred felt his heart shatter, and he could barely bring himself to write back.

_Yo Arthur!_

_I guess I'm okay, but things have been tough lately. I got into a nice school too. I'll be going there in a few weeks. I'm glad you wrote me, and I'm glad that you got into the best college ever, dude! It's just like you to get into college so young. Congrats on the engagement, I guess. Have a nice life, dude!_

_Alfred F. Jones_

Alfred had put so may lies into that letter. He decided he couldn't bring himself to go to college, because now he couldn't enjoy anything. Arthur was engaged! And Alfred knew he was hurt; He still had so many feelings for his childhood friend. So Alfred just curled up into a ball in his parent's basement, and gave up on life.

He only lasted there a few months, when his parents kicked him out. He lived on the streets for a few days, but then a few girls started mistaking him for a prostitute, and he thought, "Hell, why not become one?" So that's what he did. And now he was the most popular prostitute in all of New York, and his parents completely disowned him.

Alfred walked to his personal room in the prostitute house, and waited for a customer. He rarely went to a customer's house, unless they were a regular. But his regulars had been experimenting with the new guy, by the name of Antonio, so Alfred just waited for their curiosity with that guy to die down, and for the people to return to him. No matter how good Antonio was, Alfred would still remain the best.

Alfred sat down on his bed. and took off his shirt, changing into a muscle tank top, and replaced his jeans with tight fitting shorts. He laid down on the bed and started flipping through a nearby porn magazine, feeling bored.

Bored until he got a knock on the door. Alfred stood up and stretched, and then walked over to answer the door.

_"Stupid people. I just _hate_ unexpected customers. They're supposed to call and make an appointment or whatever," _he thought to himself as he opened the door.

He took that thought back though as he inspected the girl standing in front of him. She looked young, maybe a little _too_ young, but whatever. She was small, and blonde, with a little bob cut.

_"She looks like a great fuck,"_ Alfred thought, taking in her petite figure.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" she snapped.

Boy, Alfred didn't expect that coming. He frowned at her.

Afraid that she would be kicked out by the popular guy, the young girl answered.

"I'm fifteen. But that doesn't matter, right? I'm not a virgin, anyways," she lied. After all, who wouldn't want their first to be with the most popular guy in New York? Many girls had come to him as their first, though he could always see through their lies.

Alfred nodded approvingly. He liked virgins, and found it easy to show them a good time, since they knew no other way. "Name?" he asked.

"Lilly," she replied. Despite being a virgin, the young girl seemed to know what she was doing, and decided to take charge for now. She closed in on him and lightly pushed him onto the bed, and straddled him.

Alfred gave her a sly grin, and Lilly took off her shirt. She seemed to want to get through this quickly. Alfred took in her chest. Not of relatively large size, but they'll do.

Lilly bent over Alfred, planting a soft kiss on his lips, and then moving slowly to nibble at his ears, and suck on the skin at his neckline. She had a talented mouth, and Alfred was turned on quickly as she moved just as quickly to suck on his nipples after removing his shirt, and move lower and lower.

Lilly massaged Alfred's member through his shorts and Alfred slipped his hand in between her legs, massaging her there and feeling her get wet. The young girl let out a moan of pleasure, and finally took Alfred's length right out of his shorts, and began stroking it, slow at first, but gradually gaining speed.

Alfred bucked his hips a little. He certainly had not expected this much from the seemingly inexperienced girl. He massaged her more skillfully, rewarding her for the pleasure she was giving him, and she moaned loudly with pleasure almost immediately, rubbing herself against his hand, and increasing the speed of her own.

Alfred had soon flipped the two over so that they were in reverse positions, and he positioned himself in between the young girls legs. He leaned over her and rubbed her breasts with one hand, and reached for a condom with the other hand. When he had successfully rolled it on, he backed away from Lilly a little, and placed his mouth at her entrance. He rubbed it with his hand a little more before he began kissing it, slipping his skilled tongue around inside her and sucking on her clitoris lightly. Lilly's eyes rolled back as her body was overcome with immense pleasure.

After Alfred got her worked up enough, he scooted back up so that his length was positioned at her entrance, and slowly, carefully slipped himself inside her. She was just a fifteen year old virgin, after all, and he didn't want to cause her too much pain.

Once he was fully inside her, he waited, using all of his self control, for Lilly to make a move.

It was painful at first for Lilly, because Alfred's member wasn't of a small size. But once the pain died down, or at least became more bearable, Lilly spoke.

"M-move..," she whispered hoarsely. Alfred complied, thrusting in and out slowly, shuddering with each move. He had never been in someone...so tight. Of course, he hadn't been with many small fifteen year olds either.

Lilly moaned, and Alfred slowly sped up, groaning. It didn't take long for the girl to orgasm. Spasms of pleasure shook her body as Alfred thrust faster and faster. Lilly cried out in pleasure, quite loudly, to Alfred's surprise. This girl sure did seem confident for a first timer.

Lilly was able to orgasm 3 times before Alfred came. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to her. Lilly was gasping for air, but Alfred wasn't, for he was quite used to this. This girl was no more special than the others. After a few minutes, Lilly went into the room's personal bathroom to clean up. Once she did, she emerged, fully clothed, and thanked Alfred for his service. She handed him $340, more than he had expected from her, and said that it was likely that she would return. Alfred grinned at her, telling her to come back anytime, and that he would be gladly awaiting her arrival. But that's what he said to everyone.

Alfred then cleaned himself up and got dressed back into his sexy clothes, awaiting his next customer with boredom filling his mind. This job did get boring, but he did get the occasional interesting customer. Like that girl, Lilly. She paid decently for her first time, and Alfred was right about her being a good fuck. Alfred sighed and flopped down onto the bed after flipping the sheets.

He had barely laid down for 2 minutes when his phone rang. He answered it, and heard a person of an accent which he couldn't identify over the phone, but one he had never heard before. This number was for regulars only, how did this idiot get it?

"Hullo," the person said, "Is this Alfred?" the voice asked.

"Yeah," Alfred answered.

"I'm new to town, and I was looking for, well, to be blunt, a good fuck. I was directed to you. When are you available?"

"Err..right now, I guess. But not for long, I have appointments later this evening."

"I'll be right over then."

"Uh, okay..," Alfred answered, and then hung up. He had no idea who this person was, what they looked like, or even their gender! Oh well, it's not like he limited himself only to girls. He liked to experiment once in awhile.

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock on his door. Alfred got up to answer it, and did a double take when he saw the man standing there.

"A-Arthur?!" he cried out in surprise, eyes wide.

The young looking, obviously British man called Arthur looked up at Alfred. "Alfred?! Wh-what are you doing here?! In a _prostitute _house?!"

"I might ask you the same!" Alfred replied, still trying to figure out the situation in front of him.

"Well, surely you're Alfred, but I didn't know you were _this_ Alfred! I thought you were in school!"

"Yeah, and I thought you were _engaged,_" Alfred replied, a scowl forming on his face.

A look of hurt crossed the Brit's face, but he quickly covered it up.

"I..I was."

Alfred lost his angry demeanor quite quickly, and his face filled with concern.

"What happened?" he asked.

Arthur bit his lip and sighed. He couldn't look Alfred in the eye.

"She went away on a trip. She didn't come back. No one on her flight did," he replied sadly.

"I...I'm so sorry," Alfred said. "I shouldn't have asked..."

"No, it's quite alright. I suppose I was coming here to relieve stress, as she had...ahem...passed on just a few weeks ago. Well, I answered your question, now you answer mine," Arthur said curtly, finally lifting his head to look at Alfred.

"This is your fault, really," Alfred said bluntly. "If you hadn't had left...or wrote me...or anything like that...well. I was top in class and Student Council president for a few years. But I joined football and my grades fell, but I got a good scholarship to a college. Of course, when you wrote me, I couldn't carry on with my career."

"What does that have to do with anything? You threw your entire life away for nothing!" Arthur scolded.

Alfred huffed, frustrated. "It's not nothing, though!" he said. He lowered his voice and head. "I missed you the whole time, Artie. I couldn't ever stop thinking about you. Because you know, I never...I...I never lost the f-feeling...feelings I had for..you..," he said weakly.

Arthur's eyes widened as Alfred made an attempt to explain.

"Y-you...you _love _me?" Arthur asked, surprised, his mouth gaping open.

"I..I..," Alfred stuttered. "Yeah," he finally said, after a long pause.

Arthur looked at Alfred. "You threw your life away for _me_?" he asked, still not being able to believe Alfred.

Alfred could only nod in response.

"You...you bloody git. You're so stupid! Such an idiot! You had such a wonderful future ahead of you!" Arthur shouted, his voice cracking as his eyes filled with tears. "I'm not worth that much! I'm not worth your entire life!"

"You don't understand!" Alfred retorted. "You _are_ worth that much, to me at least!"

"You're such an idiot!" Arthur repeated, pointedly averting his gaze from Alfred, thoroughly disappointed in the boy.

Alfred had no response. The room went silent for a few minutes. When Arthur finally looked at Alfred, he saw that he was silently sobbing.

As much as he hated to do it, Arthur stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Alfred. "You idiot...you'll be okay..."

Alfred wiped his tears and leaned into Arthur's hug. "I don't suppose you would want to help me get back on track, would you?" he asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Of course you idiot...because you know, I guess I never really stopped caring for you, either. In fact, I guess I'll admit it right now...the whole engagement thing was a lie. I wanted to see what you would say. You seemed fine with it, so I gave up home, and that's why I came here. To numb my pain. When I heard of a popular prostitute named Alfred, I thought I could go to him and pretend it was you, but it turns out it really is you," Arthur said, his voice trembling.

"You...you what?!" Alfred asked, surprised once again.

"I lied. To see how you would react. And when I thought that you didn't like me, I came looking for the prostitute Alfred, so that I could pretend he was you. But...I don't even need to pretend," England repeated, summing up what he said before.

"Now _you're_ the idiot," Alfred said. "But I suppose I can forgive you, if you can forgive me."

"Alright, forgiven. Now...I can't decide whether to 'start over' with you and amend our friendship, or ask for the fuck I originally came for instead. Hmmm...I always viewed you ask pure, but I can see that you clearly aren't. So, I'll let you decide. How would you like to handle this?" Arthur asked him.

Alfred chuckled and paused in thought for a second. "Would you mind terribly if I wanted to start over?" he asked.

Arthur laughed as well, and replied, "No, not too much, I guess. Where should we start?"

"How about...right here," Alfred said, closing in on Arthur and placing a soft kiss on the shorter man's lips. He pulled away and spoke up again, "Right here, in the middle of a relationship I've always dreamed up having with you."

Arthur sighed happily and nodded in agreement, loosing himself in kissing Alfred once again. He then pulled away abruptly and said, "Well, can we work up to that relationship first? I mean, for tonight, we can pretend like everything is good, but tomorrow, I really want to start over, okay?"

Alfred nodded, "Okay. I'll cancel all my future appointments with my customers. After all, I only want you...and on the phone, I thought you would be just another customer."

"But I'm not," Arthur said.

"I know...you're a special one, and the only one now," Alfred replied. He then pulled completely away from Arthur phoned the appointment maker's number, and told them that he was no longer going to be in service at the house. He gave no explanation, only saying that he'd be out by morning, and to cancel all current and future appointments for him. He then hung up without waiting for a reply.

"So...," Alfred said.

"So...," Arthur repeated. He sighed and looked Alfred in the eyes. "You don't have a house, do you?" he asked.

Alfred shook his head in the negative. "Do you?"

"Yes. You can stay with me if you want, but don't get too...rowdy, okay?"

"Alright."

Then Alfred began packing up his things, much to the surprise of Arthur. "You know, let's just start over. I don't want to pretend anything," he said.

Arthur laughed and agreed. "Alright. That's what I wanted anyways."

Arthur helped Alfred finish packing, and they both dragged his few belongings to Arthur's car, and drove to Arthur's house.

Alfred laughed when they entered the house, because the first thing he saw, sitting on a shelf of its own, was the action figure that Alfred had given Arthur so many years ago.

"You kept that, after all these years?" he asked, surprised.

Arthur blushed and nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Alfred shrugged in reply and carried his boxes to the guest room.

"Thank you, so much, for everything, Arthur," he said as he began unpacking, Arthur helping him.

"It's no problem," the Brit replied, smiling contently.

The unpacking was done quickly, because of Alfred's so very few belongings. Then Alfred turned to Arthur and wrapped him in a tight, comforting hug.

"I'm not lying when I say I love you," he whispered in the shorter man's ear.

Arthur grinned and replied, "I love you too, you git. But really, you don't get to mooch off me forever," he said, pulling out of Alfred's hug.

"I know, I know," Alfred said, chuckling. "I promise I'll turn my life around, especially with you in it."

"Good," Arthur said, thinking of nothing else to reply with. His eyes then brightened with a new idea.

"Shall we have some scones and tea?" he asked Alfred.

Alfred made a face, but hid it from Arthur. "Of course, dude! Just like the good ol' times!"

Some things just never change...

Alfred followed Arthur into the kitchen, smiling genuinely, and began helping Arthur prepare to make scones.

Unfortunately for the two, the kitchen was soon filled with smoke, and the 'scones' were just black blobs. This didn't seem to faze Arthur at all.

Alfred laughed happily as he opened the windows in the kitchen and tried to convince Arthur to throw out the petrified couch stuffing. Arthur turned his nose up at Alfred, but couldn't keep the smile off of his face. The two of them were so happy now. Arthur was Alfred's new life.

A life that Alfred wouldn't trash this time around.

No, he would take _extremely_ good care of this one.

Because Arthur really wasn't _just another customer._

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Insane, Prostitute!AmericaXEngland crackfic thing that I've had the idea for for days! xDD Sorry for sticking Liechtenstein in there...she just seemed like the only one suitable. Anyways, hope you enjoyed xDD If anyone has any ideas for fanfics, I'll take requests! But I'm not sure when I'll get around to writing it xDD Sorry, real life calls! :D Anyways, love you all! ~~ xDDD**


End file.
